Black Lagoon: The Marked One (Rewrite Version)
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: Alex leaves from his country, finding a new life in Bangkok, but he ends up in a city called Roanapur. Trapped in the middle of a city without justice and forgiveness, his only way to survive is to work for the various mafia clans that dominate the city. Rated M (Obviously) Non-canon story.
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

_N/A: __Good day/night/afternoon guys, here's finally my rewrite version of Black Lagoon: The Marked One, like I said, non-canon story. This chapter will be different, we'll see how my OC ends up in the city of Roanapur and meeting the crime organizations._

_This new version are still rated 'M', but it will contain violence, blood and gore, strong language, racial slurs (I AM NOT RACIST!) Nudity, sexual content and use of drugs and alcohol. Viewer discretion is advise! But no worries, this content will not be excessive._

_I want to thank Gunman for being my beta reader since I needed someone who could check my grammar. Thank you very much._

_I really hope you'll like this new version, enjoy it._

_I don't own Black Lagoon._

* * *

** Black Lagoon: The Marked One.**

** (Rewrite Version).**

**Chapter 1: The Visitor.**

_"Attention passengers, this is the captain from the flight deck, we just received a transmission from the airport of the city of Bangkok. Due to the bad weather we cannot land at our destination. We don't have any choice but we are going to land to Roanapur Airport that is close to our location. We apologize for the inconvenience"._

Some of the passengers groaned in disappointment, even some of the businessmen as well.

The plane landed at the runway for the nearby airport. The passengers came down off the plane by the boarding stairs, then one man in particular showed up as he exits the plane.

He's 45 years old, he has dark short thick hair, dark brown eyes and stubble on his face, he was wearing a blue cap, brown leather jacket with grey t-shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown shoes. On his shoulder he has his duffle bag as his baggage.

He steps down the stairs before entering the airport building along with the other passengers. He stops in the line where the immigration agent checks the passports. When he's next he gives his passport to the agent as he was checking his personal data.

_Name: Alex_.

_Surname: Morton._

_Date of Birth: August 27 of 1944._

He checked the photo before looking at Alex's face, then he stamped the passport.

"Welcome to Roanapur, Mr. Morton." The immigration agent said as he returned it.

Alex made his way to the exit and walked through the parking area until he found a street with a row of parked Taxis. He took a cab and made his way to a hotel. Along the way, he saw some interesting things in Roanapur

People living in medium class buildings, the life here wasn't easy but not impossible. The atmosphere in Roanapur was uncomfortable and perfectly reminded him of the city of Saigon during the Vietnam War. The buildings painting was uncared by the time, constant rain, high humidity conditions and lack of maintenance made it lose its original colors and beauty.

The cab then pull over in front of a two-story hotel, there was a sign which said 'Da Nang Hotel'. The building, despite being made of brick and cement, was painted beige-colored outside with rectangular windows and transparent glass doors.

Paying the taxi driver, Alex gets out of the cab and went to reception to get a room at the hotel.

* * *

Entering his room, which had white walls with the bottom half made of wood, a simple single bed with red bedspreads and one pillow, beside the bed was an old night table with a white lamp on top, same model as well. Next to the door was a cabinet with no doors and on top was a GoldStar TV. And on the side a small dark brown closet made of wood.

Alex drops his bag on the ground before sitting on the bed and watching the outside by the windows. He feels very tired after traveling for hours by the plane, he didn't expect he would be in an unknown city instead he was suppose to go on Bangkok. But he already knew he isn't gonna stay forever, he just needed a rest, then buy another plane ticket to the same destination and problem solved.

He took out his wallet to see how money he still had. He has just $500 in cash saved back from his homeland. It would be difficult for him to make a new life with this money, but he hoped to get more when he works in Bangkok.

In the meantime, before continuing his journey, he thinks he needs something to entertain himself. He was deadly bored on the plane so he needed something to kill his boredom.

He decided to take a walk around the streets of Roanapur.

* * *

Alex, while walking, got into a small avenue, filled with some small apartments, small restaurants and few stores. He contemplated the enlightenment through the streets, its nocturnal beauty was uprising when the sun goes down. A good chance to take a few hours out for a while and meet the entertainment that Roanapur prepared for tourists.

Suddenly, by his distraction he bumps with a young woman.

"Watch where you're going, you blind asshole!" She argued.

She's mid-twenty years old, her hair was purple tied in ponytail, and she was wearing a dark tank top, light blue short jeans and black boots. She has a tribal tattoo in the upper arm to her neck.

Alex was about to apologize but she walks away.

Alex realized something unusual about the woman: she has a holster under her arms with two M92F Beretta pistols. She's armed! But even more confusing, nobody was intimidated by her appearance, they were just walking and passing her.

Alex decided to ignore this and continuing his walk.

Minutes later he stopped when something got his attention. Beside him was a three-story building, there was a neon sign which says 'Yellowflag'.

He takes a look through the window to see what's inside, he could see people sitting on the tables and were having drinks. It was a bar.

He's thinking he could use some time spending in a establishment where it could help him to make him relax and clear his mind.

Thinking he could need for a drink, he enters at the doors.

* * *

When he entered the bar, the place was almost packed, with blues rock music from the rock-ola fulfills the ambient lit room, at the front there was a bar counter with some people sitting on the benches and stools, and there was the barman serving drinks for the customers, cleaning beer mugs, the same as any barman's routine.

The customers sitting on the round tables were laughing as they're chatting, others were playing Texas hold'em with chips and some others gets drunk after taking too many shots.

While he was walking around, searching for an empty seat, he noticed that several of the customers were carrying guns, some exposed on the tables.

Alex gets nervous, he was asking himself, 'why is everybody carrying a weapon'? There was a law allowing every civilian carrying a weapon for protection? But the ones who had a weapon don't seem to be a regular civilians. They were looking more like thugs, and some others seemed rather unfriendly.

He thought it would be better if he stayed out of trouble and kept to himself.

He eventually found an empty table, drinking a bottle of corona beer, his anxiety seemed to have cooled. Right now he feel calm while he listens "Beer Drinkers & Hell Raisers" by ZZ Top from the rock-ola.

Suddenly the main entrance opened up and in walked a group of new customers. They were wearing suits, Alex thought they were only business people. He watched them walk to the bar counter and seemed like they were surrounding a foreign person, dressed only dark green t-shirt and brown bermuda shorts and drinking a bottle of whiskey.

One of them, dressed on grey suit sit down beside of the foreigner as the others were standing behind.

"How you doing man. What are you doing?" He said, his accent was Italian.

The foreigner seems nervous, it looks like he know them. He responded "Um... Nothing, I'm just... Drinking a whiskey."

He nodded, understanding "I see, you know, it's good you are spending time in here and drinking a bottle of..." He checked the whiskey bottle "Blau Maus... Hm, I see you testing a German whiskey, at this time of... 'situation' you know what I mean?".

The person gets even more nervous.

"So you know why are we here."

"Look man... I, I-"

He show his smile and he pats on his back "Hey take it easy, man. We came here because we just want to know why did you send the information to the Irish?".

Alex could see the tension on the bar counter, he was not too far away from them but he could see the foreign's hands shaking.

He gulped as his face was covering in sweat. "L-Look man... I-I'm really sorry about this! You know I need money to feed my family! I- I know I made a big mistake but please don't tell my boss about this!" He begged.

The grey suit man grabbed the glass cup and taking a shot, then he patted on his shoulder. "It's okay man, we all understand. We can settle this, we hate to tell our boss we got things done by spilling blood."

He then was relived as he clasped his hands "T-thank you! I-"

"But..." He motioned to one of his men as he took out a packet of cigarettes from his jacket and lit it.

The man who was behind the foreigner with a mustache and dressed in a black suit, he walked up to him and yanked his hair back. He takes out a burning cigar from his lips and he shove it into his forehead. The scream echoed throughout the bar catching everyone's attention.

Alex's eyes grew wide seeing this in great amount of shock.

The grey suit man blew out a cloud of smoke as he watched the foreigner clutching his face in pain "There's one code we always should comply with... And that is to keep your mouth shut... And you fucked up."

Suddenly the barman takes out the Mossberg shotgun pointing it at them before the others pointed their guns at the barman. As for the costumers some others were placing the hands on their pistols from the tables preparing for the worst.

The barman growled. "If you assholes gonna start this mess I won't mind blowing out your goddamn brains!"

The grey suit stood up from his seat and waved his hand to his men. "Calm down gentleman, we don't have to start any unreasonable bloodbath."

His men lowered their weapons.

He turned to the barman. "We apologize for all this. We are only here for this man." He pointed to the foreigner who stopped screaming but still clutching his face; he had his forehead burned.

"Just take your guy and get the fuck out of my bar, right now!" The barman warned.

He nodded understandably. He took a long drag and blew out the smoke before he dropped the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

"Come on gentlemen, we take him to our boss. And remember, he need him alive." He responded, walking to the exit.

Two of them grabbed the foreigner by both arms and dragging him to the exit, he was crying for help but everybody ignored him. Just when they were gone, the barman put away the shotgun and the customers returned to their drinks. A quiet ambiance is what was left.

Alex was frozen, his heart was beating fast than ever. Those men were definitely not business persons, they seemed to be members of a criminal organization.

He decided to get the hell out of the place and return to his hotel. He left a couple of bills on the table as a tip before quickly getting up from the chair and gets out of the bar.

* * *

It was late at night, Alex was on his way back to the hotel while walking on a small street surrounded by small buildings.

He still could not believe what he just saw at the 'Yellowflag'. He doesn't even want to imagine what will happen to that poor bastard that got involved with the Mafia or even what those guys are gonna do with him.

While he was trying to forget for all what happened, he startled when the sound of gunshots from automatic rifles rang out not far away from him.

Suddenly on the corner, a white van turned and passing him at full speed, driving away. Alex was perplexed, he asked himself what the hell happened this time, he decided to find out.

When he turns around the corner he discovers, on two meters from him, some civilians standing in front of a barber shop, he decided to check out what they're watching.

When he takes a look inside of the local establishment, his eyes widened in horror.

The windows were shattered but inside there was a slaughter, there were corpses of costumers included the barbers with bullet wounds and blood was spilled all over the place, the mirrors destroyed and the furniture and walls were filled with bullet holes.

Alex could not believe this, nobody survived. He stared beside him a Thai old man smoking a cigarette and watching the scene, blankly. As if he had seen this before.

"Excuse me," Alex spoke to him "Can you tell me what happened there?".

"You are new here?" The old man asked as he shook his head "Well, I must say this is how we live everyday." He answered. "This place hasn't changed at all, things like this happens every moment. If I were you I would stay out of it".

The old man and the other witnesses moved away leaving Alex speechless.

"What the fuck is happening..." He muttered.

He listened to the police sirens coming in the way. He leaves the site, he doesn't want to see the disaster anymore.

* * *

_(Next day)_.

It was 10 in the morning. Alex, after having his breakfast, was in the park of Roanapur.

The park is surrounded by trees but one can see a towering palm tree. The roads made of concrete and painted white surrounded by shrubs, also well-treated grass, some flowers and orange wooden benches. In the center of the park there was a wide fountain surrounding the entire central part of the park.

He was on the center, sitting on a bench and reading a newspaper. So far there was nothing special, he was reading the sports section, he grumbles when he saw the Dallas Cowboys have lose against the Broncos from Denver 27-14. When he turn to the next page he got attention when he saw two articles and one of them looked familiar.

**Massacre in a Barber Shop on Na San St.**

_Yesterday, 7 people were murdered by mysterious hitmen even causing property damage. The witnesses told the police that the ones responsible were wearing ski masks and carrying automatic weapons. Nobody knows the identity of the hitmen and its motivation for the crime but the authorities theorized it could be involved the mob war between the Irish and Italians._

He shook his head, it was the same place he was at. Also he didn't know that what was happening was because of a mob war between both mafia factions. Then he reads the next notice.

**Fishermen find a dead body in open sea.**

_In early morning, two fishermen founded a body during their fishing activities. The body was entirely covered in black plastic bag when was found. The police took the body one hour after and currently is investigating the identity of the victim._

Alex remembered the old man's words, he got the point. He came to realize he was living on the city cursed by the crime. Without justice and order, it's just a city falling apart.

He stops reading when he saw on his right a woman in dark red business suit and covered by a dry green military overcoat. She was accompanied by two men beside her, holding a suitcases in their hands. One of them has a scar on his face and another wears sunglasses.

The woman was mid-thirty years old, with long blond hair tied in a ponytail with two long bangs on her sides. He sees she has a large burn scar on the right half of her face and also on her neck. Possibly she have more scars in most of her body hidden under of her clothes.

He was wondering what's up with kind of military overcoat she was wearing, but when they were about to stare at him, he quickly covers his sight simulating he was still reading the newspaper.

The woman and her men stopped near of the fountain, they were still standing like they're waiting someone.

She looked around only seeing a few people walking through the park and a person reading a newspaper. She was getting impatient before she spoke.

"Sergeant, what time is it?" She asked.

The man with the scar checked his watch. "It's 10:32, kapitan. The meeting was supposed to be a ten o' clock, and the seller did not appear." He said in Russian accent.

She sighed. "If this is nothing but a set-up I will not be pleased." She takes out a cigar and put it to her mouth. Boris took a lighter from his pocket and he lights it.

She breaths out a puff of smoke. "I guess we have time to enjoy this environment until he shows up."

Two minutes later, a Hispanic man in dark button t-shirt, jeans and wearing sunglasses appeared, he was carrying a sports bag. He was walking over to the red dressed woman, sitting on the border of the mountain with her legs crossed.

"You are late, Sergio." She said

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Balalaika." Sergio said "I was stuck in a big-ass traffic."

"Let's get this over with. I have a lot of work to do today." Balalaika retorted "You got the stock?".

"First, you got the money?" He replied.

She frowned, she turns to his bodyguard "Sergeant."

The man-scar nodded, he handed the suitcase to Sergio. The Hispanic opened it in discretion making sure nobody would see. When he sees stacks of money inside of the suitcase, he nodded with his head.

"Ok, very good. Here's your stock." He handed the sports bag to Boris.

"So were's your boss? I thought he would be part of this deal as we speak." Balalaika said while Boris checked the sports bag.

He shrugged "Nah, he was very busy, he had another deal with another cartel. So he told me I had take care off by myself."

Balalaika raised her eyebrow. "Is that so, Mr. Sergio? And how is he doing with his weight? Last I remember he weighed like an elephant."

He bit his upper lip trying to not be nervous as he looked around avoiding her eye-contact. "Well... Since my boss isn't here listening this conversation I must say he needs a diet." He finished with a laugh, but a little nervous laugh.

Balalaika stared at him with suspicious, Sergio was starting to sweat. Something was not quite clear, she turn to her men, they have the same suspicion.

Balalaika stands up and walked over Sergio, then suddenly she took out a Nagant M1895 pistol, pulling the hammer back and pointing it at Sergio's face making him gasp in horror.

Meanwhile, Alex stared at the scene, shock on his face, thinking the worst is coming.

"M-Mrs. Balalaika what the fuck are you doing?!" He exclaimed holding up his hands.

"You thought you could fool me with your fake honesty?" She answered showing her menacing looks. "There's no way the head of the Colombian Cartel could have another deal with another cartel at the same time. And even though you are a Colombian you don't know anything about your boss, which by the way, he's not fat."

Sergio was trembling and he was immobilized, his mouth could only let out pure stuttering.

Now tell me, dipshit, who you're working for?" She asked in a cold tone.

Then, behind Sergio two Mexicans came out from the bushes with Ak-47s aimed at Balalaika. The two Russian bodyguards saw them and they pull out from the jackets their Tokarev pistols pointing at the Mexicans.

The man-scar heard from behind the guns cocking sound, he turns around quickly without letting the aim down seeing another three Mexicans, one of them armed with a M16A1, the other with FN FAL and the last one with MP5 submachine gun.

They were all heavily armed.

Balalaika showed no surprise as she looked around watching the attackers, without getting distracting with her gun pointing at the first Colombian.

"So everything was nothing more than pretend. You are a member of the Colombian cartel just for bringing your _amigos_ here to kill us. When was the last time me and my men were in a situation like this?" She said, showing a sinister smile

The situation was getting tense, 5 Mexicans armed with automatic weapons against 3 Russians who were only armed with pistols. The Russians were surrounded but they were not showing despair on their faces

The civilians who were there in the park saw it coming and they all ran for their lives. But Alex was the only one who didn't run, he was just sitting on the bench doing nothing. He was thinking he had to make a move and run far away from them, but his body would not responded, not even a muscle.

One of the Mexicans who was aiming at Balalaika was in distress, actually Sergio was blocking their sight of the Russian lady, if they were gonna start shooting they could hit him.

Then the tension got to him; he pulled the trigger firing his AK rifle.

Sergio was hit two times in his back and face-planted into the ground. The Russians returned fire.

Alex was startled when the shooting started, he stands up, finally he can move now, and jumped behind one of the bushes, kissing the grass to avoid the bullets.

The man with the scar manage to take down one of them shooting him two times in the thorax. The other Mexican with the mustache saw his partner hitting the ground dead. He cursed as he loaded his M16.

"_Pablo! Voy a flanquearlos, distraiga a esos pinches rusos!_"He shouted in Spanish. His partner nodded as he provide covering fire while he ducked behind one of the bushes and makes his way to them.

Balalaika removes her overcoat to prepare for combat, she aims her revolver at one of the attackers in front without any pressure, she pulls the trigger and surprisingly the bullet pierced into the mans skull.

"_Maldita puta!_" The second attacker roared as he took cover behind a tree when he was suddenly under fire by the man of sunglasses.

Meanwhile, Alex was still hiding, keeping his head down as he hears the gunshots. He know it's useless trying to run away, he could be hit by a stray bullet. But he still got a chance to escape, if he sneaks to a safe zone he will get the chance to get out of the park alive.

He crawls hoping to get away from the shootout. But his attempt went wrong.

Alex saw the mexican with the M16 in front of him. The mexican saw him trying to escape, he raised his assault rifle aiming at him.

"_No te muevas, pinche gringo!_" He hissed to avoid the Russians knowing his position.

Alex didn't understand his language, but when a person with a weapon points it at you, you knows what he's saying. He did what the Mexican told him, putting his hands behind of his head and lay still to not do something stupid.

The Mexican peeped out from the bushes to see if the Russians were still on the fountain. The bodyguards and Balalaika were ducked down by the side of the fountain, they were still shooting at the Mexicans, while one of them was suddenly wounded when the bullet pierced his shoulder, fired by the sunglasses man

He stared at the American, then grabs him by the jacket before he holds his neck with his arm, and stands up facing the Russians and using Alex as a human shield.

The Mexican fires the M16 before the Russians spotted him.

The bullets almost hit the man-scar but instead it bounced on the concrete of the fountain. He reloads his pistol before seeing the attacker holding a civilian as protection as he was trying to break free. He aims trying to get the target before squeezing the trigger.

The Mexican gets hit right on his face, dying instantly. They both fall to the ground. Alex was still alive but the bullet almost hit him.

Alex, still hiding behind the bushes, watched the dead body with the face stained in blood. Then he looked the M16 on the ground, suddenly he got another option in his mind.

The first was escaping from the shootout or two... Defending himself.

He decided to check the assault rifle to see if there's still ammunition left, but unfortunately it's out of ammo. Alex grimaced before starts thinking the dead Mexican may have a pistol. He checked the body until he found a SIG P210 pistol on the pants.

He checked the magazine to make sure if it has bullets, thankfully it has. Alex reloads the pistol but before making his move he peeps out to see what's happening now.

It seems the Mexicans's having a hard time, another had fallen dead receiving one shot in the stomach by Balalaika. The Russians were still covered and the Mexicans were getting desperate to kill them.

Alex waited for his moment. It wasn't the first time he had shot a weapon, but not in worse situations than this. He took a deep breath before stands up.

He raised the pistol to the left where the two Mexicans were still shooting from the rearguard. He took aim, and then he shoots.

The first two rounds bounced off the palm tree before they looked where it come from. When they spotted Alex shooting, they returned fire. Suddenly one of them was hit in the arm forcing him to drop the weapon. Then another round pierced his collarbone before he stumbled to the ground.

Alex managed to take down one of them, but then his pistol ran out of ammo, before the other Mexican popped out from behind the palm tree and opened fire forcing Alex to duck behind of the bushes, again.

The last Mexican, in a rage, tried to shot down the American for killing his partner, but he was forced to take cover when received enemy fire by the Russians.

He's screwed. Everyone else is dead, now he's the only one who's still standing. He didn't have any choice but escape, ignoring his objectives.

The last Mexican runs away when the Russians spotted him and shoot, but he got away.

Then came the silence when the wind blew over the vegetation.

The bodyguards stands up slowly with pistols still raised if there was anyone left, but everything was clear. The confrontation was over.

"Kapitan, are you alright?" The man with the scar asked.

Balalaika gets up and dusted off from her dress "Do not worry, Sergeant, I'm uninjured. Never thought we'd face a bunch of Mexicans around here."

She looked at Sergio's body, she thinks maybe he knew about the attackers but she wasn't sure if he's still alive.

She moved the body with her foot until she heard a groan, indicating Sergio is still alive, she rolled the body face up, he has blood dripping on the lips and his shirt was stained in blood since the bullet went through his back to his chest.

"I see you're still breathing, Sergio." Balalaika said while she crouched over him. "But that bullet must have pierced through one of your lungs. It's difficult to know how much longer you have. But if you want me to stop your suffering, you have to tell me who you work for."

Sergio grunted in pain. "I'd rather get shot than tell you everything I know, bitch!" He retorted.

Balalaika chuckled before she takes the drastic measures: She put the cannon's revolver into his wound, the cannon was heated since Balalaika shot her weapon, causing to the Mexican a deep and indescribable pain and making him howl in agony.

"I ask you once again, who are you working for?" She asked, annoyed while she adds a lot of pressure of her gun.

"GAH! FUCK! PLEASE! FUCKING STOP! I'LL TELL YOU!" He shouted, but Balalaika didn't stop pressing on his wound. "MOTHERFUCKER! I WORK WITH THE GULF CARTEL! THE GULF CARTEL!"

Finally Balalaika put the gun away. "Go on." She said.

"I work with the Gulf Cartel of Mexico! I told them about your operation and we planned to take you down!" He answered, still grimacing for his wound.

"Why would the Gulf Cartel want me dead?" She inquired.

"We knew you were doing business with the Colombians. That could make problems in our cartel and our plans to make new business in this city. We thought if we eliminate you it could leave an empty space to occupy our place here."

Balalaika frowned, the Gulf Cartel were trying to take down her organization and her men.

She stands up. "My affiliates and I we appreciate your cooperation, Sergio. But I'm afraid you know what's going to happen after this." She answered, "Sergeant."

Nodding, he pointed the pistol at Sergio's head before he fired a round. The gunshot echoed as the empty shell clinked on the ground.

Balalaika sighed before spoke to someone "There's no use to keep hiding, show yourself."

Alex still hiding behind of the bushes cursed himself when the woman knew he was still there. He stood up slowly with his hands raised, seeing the bodyguards pointing their pistols at him.

He drops the unloaded gun to the ground. "If you're gonna start shooting at me, you should know that I'm not with these guys." He said.

"I didn't expect some civilian to know how to use a gun or have guts to shoot one during a shootout." Balalaika responded smiling.

"Self-defense, miss" He replied.

"Really? You should have intentions to appear in the middle of our business, especially to get in front of us."

"I'm not a goddamn cop or anything like that, I swear." Alex answered. "It's just coincidence I am in front of you. I would be a dead man if I tell the fucking police about this, you saw I'm not just a harmless civilian."

Balalaika chuckles, she motioned for her men to low their weapons, Alex put his hands down

"Can I see your wallet?" She asked.

He hesitated before he nodded, he took out his wallet from his back pocket and handed it to her.

Balalaika opens it and checks his ID.

"So your name is Alex Morton... And you were born in the US. I want to know what are you doing in Roanapur." She said.

"My plane was supposed to touch down in Bangkok, but I ended up in this place thanks to some bad weather bullshit or something." He tried to be honest, and somehow she believed him.

"I see... It's nice to meet you, Mr. Morton." She said as she returned his wallet.

He took it and put it back in his pocket. "Well... It's nice to meet you too miss...".

"Balalaika, call me Ms. Balalaika. And these are my men, Boris and Polansky." She pointed to her bodyguards.

"So... Are you the mafia or something?" He inquired.

"Indeed, we are the Hotel Moscow." She replied, she took out a cigar while Boris lights it. "We are the Russian mafia and we control this part of the city." She blew out a stream of smoke. "You must know this city is not a good place for vacation."

Alex sighed. "You don't have to tell me, I've already witnessed two things that I don't want to remember. And I haven't enough money to buy another ticket out, and I had to pay 60 bucks for one freaking night in a damned hotel." He massaged his temples feeling the stress.

"Maybe I could help you with that."

"Huh?" He asked.

"I could offer you a job, Mr. Morton. I have much interest in man with your skills, and I would be grateful if you would work for me and my organization." She smiled.

He narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have to work with a crime organization?".

"This isn't a land of opportunities, Mr. Morton." She replied "Getting an honest job is a waste of time. Work for a boss of one of the main mobs of Roanapur is the most profitable opportunity a person could have while living here. But, of course, working for me guarantees you a salary well paid. Roanapur is a hard place, kind hearts not allowed."

He frowned. "Does that involves illegal actions? Like stealing, killing, or anything like that?".

"Depends on a determinated job. That's what everyone does in this business. But what we do it's not 100% of all you're thinking. It's not just killing and stealing." Balalaika said. "I know this is difficult for you, but you are not the only one who lives in Roanapur with these kind of choices."

Alex bit his upper lip, thinking of the job she had just offered him. He doesn't want work with the criminals but he doesn't want to stay too long in Roanapur either. Balalaika has a point, finding a normal job is a waste of time. It could take months or years trying to save money so he could get out of this city and getting a new life in Bangkok.

He gets tensed taking the hard decision, he doesn't have any other options.

He sighed. "Where do I begin?".

Her smile grew wide after hearing his answer. "For the moment I don't have any job for you, I have things to deal with involving the Gulf Cartel after this... circumstance." She looked at Sergio's corpse. "Right now you need some rest and waiting."

Suddenly they heard the sirens coming.

"I guess it's time we should go." Boris puts Balalaika's military overcoat on top of her shoulders "It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Morton." Balalaika smiled "We shall meet sooner or later, take care."

Then she walks away with her bodyguards following her, leaving Alex alone.

Alex was unsure if he made the right decision, he just hoped the situation he got involved doesn't get worse. When the sirens were coming closer he decided to abandon the park and go back to his hotel.

* * *

_N/A: And done, I really hope you enjoy this new version and the changes I did in my fanfic. In the next chapter Alex gets his first day of job with Balalaika._

_I like to said all of you I've been playing GTA V and oh man that was awesome, just by playing gives me inspiration to keep writing this fanfic, but sometimes I want to continue Kim Possible/Batman crossover. But later I will decide._

_And Gunman, again, thank you for your help._

_Well I have to go and get some rest. Please if you really enjoy this new version send a review but please don't be harsh with me, I worked too much trying to fix my mistakes with my character, the story and everything else. But I promise there will be interesting things._

_If you need something PM me._

_See ya._


	2. Chapter 2: Mex Search

_N/A: Hello guys here's my second chapter of Black Lagoon: The Marked One. In this chapter, Alex gets his first job from Balalaika. I can assure you things will getting interesting in this fanfic._

_I want to thank Raiden4019 for checking this chapter._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mex Search.**

Alex was lying on the bed, leaning on the headboard while watching TV, wearing only a white t-shirt and black boxer shorts.

It had been only a day since he met Balalaika, Hotel Moscow's scar-faced commander, and had been offered a job by her. Working for the Russian Mafia wasn't high on Alex's list of priorities when he got here, but really, was it even a choice at this point?

Reject her offer, and things might only get worse for him. He would be severing connections with a potentially strong ally in this city full of enemies. Worse yet, he might end making an enemy of said ally, and he didn't want to think about the kind of vengeance she would see fit to exact upon him.

However, if he DID take up her offer, what then? As unappealing as working for her seemed, it could be advantageous having her organization on his side in this city of thugs and killers. It would also mean a source of income, which he would need in order to survive in, and ultimately leave Roanapur.

He didn't know what kind of job he was gonna get but he didn't want to think about it; he figured it was probably better not to dwell on it to much. Not until she had given him an answer, anyway.

He turned his attention to the basketball game playing on the TV; It was the Denver Nuggets against Sacramento Kings. The punctuation goes 26 - 19 on third quarter. After the hectic events of the last few days, it was nice to do something normal for once.

Thinking back on it though, it occurred to him that he would never get the awaited call from Balalaika; she didn't give her number nor did she even ask the address of the hotel he was staying at. Must be that she forgot? Or she did so on purpose?.

Suddenly the phone on the nightstand started ringing. He reached over to it and brought it to his face.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Mr. Morton"_ It was Balalaika's voice.

"Ms. Balalaika?!" He jumped from the bed, startled, never expecting to receive a call from her.

"How did you get this number?" He asked in suspicious.

"_Let's just say I have eyes and ears all over this city, but that's beside the point. I'm calling you because I happen to have a job for you._" She said.

"Huh, I never expected you contact me so soon." Alex replied, sitting on the edge of his bed, "So what's the job?"

_"First I want you to meet me in person. I'll give you an address so I suggest you need to write down on a paper"._

Alex got up and looked around for some paper and a pencil, still holding the telephone to his ear. Opening up the drawer of the nightstand, he found what he was looking for. He put the notepad on the table with the pencil in his hand ready.

"I'm listening..." He said.

_"There's an hotel in Bua Loid Ave. It's called "The Red Star", you can see the name on the_ _entrance." _Balalaika answered as Alex write the direction.

_"I will be waiting your arrive, so don't take too long, Mr. Morton."_ She switched off the call.

Alex sighed as he hung up the phone. He made his way towards to the closet to get dressed. Consisting of blue stone jeans, a dark blue polo shirt, a dark hooded jacket and white sneakers. And for a little extra touch, a Rolex watch on his right wrist. Alex was ready for his first job with the mafia.

Just when he finishes dressing he watches for the last minute the basketball game was still going, it was really shame he ain't gonna see the entire game.

He shut off the TV and left the room, heading out into the streets of Roanapur.

* * *

When he was outside the hotel he saw the weather was getting dark. He checked his watch: it was 7:30 PM. Realizing he had no idea how to get to "Bua Loid Ave," Alex decided the best course of action would be to take a taxi.

Alex called a cab over on his right which was passing through the street. Getting in, he told the driver his destination and headed off down the road.

* * *

A few minutes later and the cab pulled over on Bua Loid St. Alex paid the driver, and got out of the cab.

He looked around the street; it was a large avenue with medium buildings and very illuminated, The sidewalks were full of people passing by on the streets, there was a median with palm trees on the middle of the road.

Without looking to hard, he spotted a hotel in front of him, across the road. It was a ten-story, wide, beige building with rectangular windows with wood frames, on the top roof there was a neon sign of yellow and red, which read 'The Red Star' with a star symbol of USSR between 'Red' and 'Star'.

As Alex walked through the revolving door, he was amazed when he sees the lobby, everything looks luxurious, the floor was in white ceramic, the walls decorated by the middle with wallpaper of line verticals with different shades of brown color, a big chandelier on beige ceiling. On his right there was the waiting area, with fabric armchairs, nightstands with lamps and the center the coffee table with a flowerpot on it.

Alex walked towards to the front desk where was the receptionist to ask for the person he should meet.

"Good evening, sir. Welcome 'The Red Star'. What can I help you?" The woman receptionist asked with her usual smile.

"Hello, miss. I'm looking for a women I should meet here."

"What's her name, please?" She said taking the reservation book.

"Um..." He looked around, there was people in there, he couldn't tell her name out loud, her name maybe is recognized for everyone, it could cause anxiety to them. He cleared his throat "Miss Balalaika..." He said in low voice.

She did not heard clearly "I'm sorry, sir?".

He sighed before he leaned towards her to said very clearly.

"I said... Miss Balalaika".

Her eyes widened and gasp when she heard the name "Um... Could you excuse me for a moment, mister?" She said.

He shrugged.

She takes the phone clicking the numbers and waiting for the answer, until hearing the click.

"Hello? Boss? There's a person who wants to see you." She said.

...

"No, is not the police."

...

"Hang on." She cover the microphone with her hand "Are you Alex Morton?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, he is."

...

"All right." She hung up "She's at the top floor, Mr. Morton. Use the elevator on your left." She said, pointing with her finger the two elevators with her finger.

"Thank you, miss."

He pressed the button for going up, seconds later the elevator chimed and the doors were open and he enters, then he pressed the '10' button as the doors closed. While the elevator was going up, a little smooth jazz music rang out while Alex was waiting his stop.

The elevator chimed again and the doors opened before Alex gets out, in front of him there was a double-door and two guards were guarding.

Alex approached to the door but one guard held up his hand stopping his path.

Alex held his arms up when another guard checked on his ankles to his waist (Even on his back) Searching if he has weapon underneath.

"I am disarmed anyway." Alex said as the guards let him pass.

Opening the door, Alex enters the room, it was elegant and completely huge, the windows with dark green curtains, on the floor a large green carpet, a fan on the ceiling two brown couches on the sides and on the center a elegant coffee table there was Balalaika, smoking a cigar, sitting on a leather chair with her large wooden desk. And behind her a huge bookseller completely filled with books. There was her bodyguard, Boris, beside her.

"Mr. Morton, glad you could come by." She said with her smile "Please have sit." She motion to the couch.

"That hotel is yours?" He asked as he sits.

"And our main headquarters as well." She said "Every mission we take, every operation, plan, assault, even simple meetings about our latest activities, we check everything here."

"And the hotel employees work for you? Or they are just _simple_ employees?".

"I promised them a fair wage to take care 'The Red Star' while I'm gone."

He crossed his legs "Well, thanks for showing me your nice office by the way, I kinda feel cozy sitting on this couch."

"Why thank you, if you need something, a new job or anything, you are always welcome in here."

"So, what is the reason you need me?" He asked.

She stood up from her seat "Do you remember the Mexicans who attacked us in the park?".

"Yeah, I think so." Alex responded "You and your men survived the ambush and killed all of them, right?"

Balalaika shook her head "One manage to escape, surely he told the Gulf Cartel about their fail. Now the Mexicans try to plan another assault against us again. It makes good sense to anticipate."

She sat on her desk "The Gulf Cartel are very organized and well trained, but they do not compare against us. The problem is, we don't know exactly what are they planning" She took a drag of her cigar and blew the smoke "So what we need is to kidnap one of the members of the cartel and get all the information."

"And the survivor from the park is the person you looking for." He deduced.

Balalaika smirk "That is correct."

She grabbed a photograph and tossed to the table before Alex picks it and taking a look. The photo shows a Hispanic 31-year old man, not so skinny, with his black short hair and mustache.

"His name's Javier Gonzales, an interesting tidbit he was ex-soldier of the Mexican army before he joined the cartel. We followed him discreetly until we found where he lives."

"What do I have to do exactly?" He asked.

"Simple, just bring Javier to us... _Alive._" Balalaika answered.

Alex gets perplexed "Me? You send me to kidnap that dude alone instead of your guys?" He complained.

Balalaika crossed her arms, still holding her cigar between her fingers "I saw you holding a gun like it was not the first time you did and taking down one of the cartel. I want to see what else you can do with your skills." She explained.

Alex looked at the picture again, he never kidnapped a person before, it could be worse if it was a civilian, but these guy is from a dangerous cartel of Mexico.

He sighed "Where can I found him?".

"He's in Khaosan St. He lives in a small apartment beside from a laundry store. I suggest you do the job without facing him, for being a ex-soldier surely he looks pretty though."

He stands up from his seat "Before I go. Is there any chance I could get a weapon in case something gets fucked up?" He asked

Balalaika shook her head "I'm afraid you can't, Mr. Morton. We don't want you take the risk by killing him."

He grunted "Well can I at least have some non-lethal weapon?"

She put her hand on her chin thinking if she had, then she turn to Boris "Sergeant, if you wouldn't mind could you give him your brass knuckles?".

Boris nodded, he takes out from his pocket the brass knuckles and handed it to Alex.

"Hope this would help you."

Shrugging, he kept it from his jacket pocket "I hope." He walked to the exit.

"One more thing before you go, Mr. Morton." He turned when he opens the door "This is more than your first mission. Try to impress me with everything you got. And please, don't fuck it up." Balalaika responded, serious.

Without saying anything, he exit the office.

* * *

Alex manage to reach Khaosan St. by the cab, again; He had enough spending his money paying to the cab drivers, if only he could buy a new car.

The Khaosan St. was small, full of two-story buildings, all very close to each. Some of the buildings are open markets. Includes fruit shops, electronics stores, clothing stores, even some appliances.

After paying the cab, Alex was walking the street in search of Javier's apartment. The place was crowded even though it was night, some people were just here for the open markets, or others were just walking around.

Alex remember Balalaika told him that the apartment was beside from a laundry, he looked around to see if there's a laundry anywhere so he could find the apartment. Then he found across a small laundry and beside it there was a two-story apartment stuck between two buildings, one with a floor higher than the other, rectangular and red-colored but with a bit of rust in the paint.

That must be Javier's apartment.

Before Alex could enter the apartment and search Javier, he begins to think about the possibilities, entering by the door is imprudent and highly risky, if he breaks in it could draw the attention the other neighbors and even Javier. Also it would be impossible entering by the window, there is no way he could climb up there.

The only option he had, is waiting until Javier exits his apartment and follow him until has a chance to do the job.

He decided to spend time in a small food stall, ordering only a beer, sitting by a small square wooden table and then waiting.

_(One hour later)._

Alex checks his watch, it was 9:45 PM and still no sign of the Gulf Cartel member. Minutes later, he finally sees the Mexican getting out from the apartment, dressed with his grey sweatshirt and jeans pants. Javier looked in both sides of the streets just before he walks to the left.

Alex stood up from the table before putting the hood on and follows Javier, discretely and keeping away from him.

Javier turned into an alley, not far away from his apartment. Alex does not change the speed of his walk until arriving to the alley, seeing Javier and a red Cadillac Seville 1979 parked, Alex guessed is his car. Since Javier did not see his presence yet, Alex got closer to him.

Javier takes from his jean's pocket the keys from his Cadillac, he was about to open the driver door but then he sees a hooded man approaching him, the dark from the night couldn't see clearly his face.

Before Javier could open his mouth, the hooded man grabs his head and slams his face against the edge of the car roof. Javier clutched the bridge of his nose with his hands feeling it got broken, suddenly the hooded man makes the headlock from behind, trying to make him pass out.

But Javier was not going to let fall himself by a simple trick since he got experience with the army. He grabs the upper arm, he crouches and threw the hooded man off him.

The hooded man landed in back on the ground, grunting as he gets up, but what he didn't know is that the hood was off, leaving his face exposed.

Javier was cleaning the blood from his nose when he sees the attacker with the face revealed. His haircut, his beard and his face seemed familiar. Then his eyes shot open when he realizes that the man was the person from the park. His anger boils upon his body.

"YOU!?" Javier shouted angrily before taking out his gun from his pants.

Alex lounges at him, grabbing his wrist with one hand to avoid getting shot and grabbing his throat with the other. Alex forced him against the brick wall. Javier still tried to shoot him, but Alex quickly slams his hand into the wall multiple times causing him to drop the gun.

Alex kicks the pistol away, but Javier responds with a swift kick to the stomach, causing Alex to stumble back into the car hood.

Javier grabs him by his collar before punches him across the face and threw him into the wall, causing Alex to grunt. Alex didn't know the brass knuckles that was keeping fell down from his pocket

He struggled to get to his feet, Javier attempted to kick him on the face, but the American grabbed his leg and drags him to the ground.

Alex climbs on top of him and throws a quick jab into Javier's right cheek, and mimics the movement with his left fist, but Javier catches his forearm and head-butts him off.

Alex stands up and staggered backwards while Javier gets up, Alex blocks a punch throw by Javier, and with a quick duck from another he knees him in the stomach. He attempts to punch the same spot, but Javier pushes him to the side and slammed him into the wall.

He swing punched at Alex's stomach and two times in the jaw, then he applies the headlock trying to stop the blood vessel from his throat to the brain.

But Alex puts his right foot in front of him, and with his arms he pushed him forward and releasing him by spinning.

Alex gasped trying to recover his breath, Javier gets up and charged at Alex, but he kicks Javier on the torso and crashed against the trash cans.

Javier grunted before he saw a empty glass bottle when the garbage fell, he turns around seeing Alex coming closer.

Javier grabs the bottle and slams against Alex's face.

Alex staggered backwards holding his face, when he regained his vision he was uppercutted by Javier and falls to the ground concrete.

Javier climbs on top of Alex and punches him on the left side of his face and another from the other side.

Alex was getting woozy, if he lose his consciousness things will get really worst, Javier would do the same thing or Balalaika's not gonna be happy if he fails, but he will not let that happen.

With the strength he remained, he kneels Javier right in the groin making him gasp in pain and falls to the ground holding his private parts and moaning.

Alex crawls trying to step away from Javier, then he saw the brass knuckles on the ground that Balalaika gave it to him, but he didn't have time to thought how did it fell from his pocket.

He grabs the brass knuckles before standing up and turned around seeing Javier getting up slowly.

Alex spits the blood from his mouth, he lift his hand making a gesture "Come on,_ hombre_. You got balls? Come at me!" He taunted.

Javier growled, he swing his fist to punch him, but Alex grabs his arm and with the brass knuckles on his fingers he punched him on the rib cage, it sound the crack noise meaning that his rib cage got broken, he punches in the abdomen making Javier spitting blood.

Alex grabs Javier by his sweatshirt and throws him against the side of the car.

Javier grunted in pain as he kneels, by the damage of brass knuckles his body hurts like hell, he looked up seeing Alex, his face was pretty beaten up, with the blood on his lips, and had small wounds on his left eyebrow and his right cheek.

Raising his foot, Alex kicked him hard on the face, breaking two of his teeth. Javier slumps to the ground, immobilized.

Alex puts his hands on the knees while panting, he was glad he had luck to kick his ass. He felt something running down from his head, he rubbed the spot with his fingers and saw blood, it must be by the hit of the glass bottle, his head was ached.

He crouches beside Javier to check his pulse, he feel the bumps meaning he's still alive, but unconscious. Then he found the car keys on the ground, looks like he hit the jackpot.**_  
_**

Alex picks up the keys before he make his way to the car trunk and unlocked, he picked Javier up by his shoulder and dropped on the trunk and closed.

Then he gets in the Cadillac and with the keys he turns the engine on, then he drives out from the alley and drives away from the street.

* * *

Alex called Balalaika by the payphone about his progress, Balalaika was really pleased Alex manage to accomplish his objective, even she laughed when she heard he put Javier on the trunk and taking his car.

She told Alex to meet her on a dock where is located at 15 miles to the southwest.

During the driving, Alex hit the brakes by paying attention to the red light. He was pretty uncomfortable; he thought he could need to listen some music, he didn't hear anything since he was on the plane.

He turns the radio on, first, the sound was static, he switched the radio knob for an available broadcasting station. Alex switches to 96.1, when he finally heard some signal.

It came the announcement _"This is how a real music factory is. Furious riffs, sinister voices, brutal force and the darkness hovering your ears. This is the paranoid factory, Paranoid FM! The Roananpur's Metal factory."_

Then came the announcer _"Finally after three minutes of ads, we're back for blow the hell out your ears with fresh-out-of-the-factory music in here. On request by our listeners who phone us, we bring to you... let see... Ahhh, ha ha! we are going into Deep Purple's highway with their song "Highway Star" from the album "Machine Head". Enjoy it fellas!"_

Alex began to listen "Highway Star", and after some seconds, he enjoyed it until the traffic light shows the green light, along the way he continued hearing the song, taking out the pressure and concentrating on his job.

* * *

Reaching the entrance to the dock. There was a mesh fence door and there was a security guard, guarding the entrance.

The guard holds up his hand stopping Alex from the vehicle. Alex gets nervous when the guardian walked up to check on him.

"You must be the person Balalaika's waiting. You can pass" The security guard says as he went to open the fence door.

Alex gets confused but he shook his head and he enters the dock.

The place was with giant metal containers. Many everywhere. And the light poles scarce at night.

When Alex arrives in a huge space containers free, he saw by the car lights Balalaika standing with two bodyguards beside her, two other Russians were behind them and beside of two vehicles. One of them was a black model Ford Thunderbird 1973 and another was a white Mercedes Benz 300D 1982.

Alex pull over the vehicle as he gets out to meet Balalaika, leaving the car on.

"Hope I didn't make you waiting too long, miss." He said as he closed the driver door.

Balalaika smiled, when she saw his face injured "I suppose it didn't go too well between you and Javier." She said.

"Found him was easier than knock him out. He was not happy when we met again since the day on the park. He was really violent son of a bitch, but now he's taking a rest in his own car." He said with a little humor in his voice.

"He's still on the truck?" She asked.

He nodded as he went to open the car truck while Balalaika and her men follows.

When Alex opens it, they saw Javier still unconscious, he has a bruise on the right cheek by Alex's kick, also a small pool of blood by the mouth where he lost two of his teeth.

Balalaika chuckled when she saw his face beaten up "It seems that you put him into a deep sleep." She said as she motion to her men to take him.

"You did a great job, Mr. Morton. For your success, you have now my attention." She said, showing her gentle smile.

"Now what are you gonna do with him?" Alex asked, watching the Russians dropping Javier on the black Ford's truck.

"We're gonna take him in an inconspicuous carry out the interrogation. We need to know about what the Gulf Cartel is planning against us." Balalaika replied.

"It won't be easy to make him talk, and I don't want to know what you are going to do to make him open the mouth" He responded, crossing his arms.

"Then we'll do the necessary to make him open" She replied, with a hint of sadism in her voice "Just leave the rest to us".

"Oh, I almost forgot." Balalaika handed him a wad of money. "Here's your payment, just as I promised." Alex counted the money, it was one hundred dollars in cash. "And as the car, you can keep it."

He kept the money "Thank you, Mrs. Balalaika. Even though you are a criminal leader, I appreciate your kindness."

"Why, thank you for your honesty, Mr. Morton." She said "But let me tell you one thing." She showed a serious look, keeping her smile "I know you are a loyal, but you must know we want nobody would know about this, Mr. Morton. So, I would appreciate if you keep this in secret. And if you don't, we gotta have serious problems with you. Understand?"

Alex felt intimidated, but he kept his composure "I will keep my word miss, but I haven't any reason or need to blow the whistle."

Balalaika looked at him for a moment before she chuckle "We'll keep in touch with you. I'll be sure to looking for another job for you" Then, she went towards the white Mercedes before one guard opened the door for her.

Before she gets in, she turn to Alex "I hope you can enjoy this city, as long as you don't get into trouble. See you later."

Then, she gets in the Mercedes before the two cars drove away, leaving Alex alone, for a second time.

Alex were standing for a moment before he gets in the Cadillac and drives away leaving the dock.

* * *

Alex returned to his hotel with a first aid package he bought from a small pharmacy, and he makes his way to the bathroom to the sink.

He cleaned his face off the blood before he looked himself in the mirror, his left eyebrow and his right cheek had small cuts, also he touches his head until he hissed when he felt a scratch wound since he was hit by the glass bottle.

He was watching his expression, he looks emotionless, he don't know why, maybe is for meeting in person a dangerous Russian mob without any kind of nuisance. Balalaika and her men seemed educated, calmed and generous with him, a person who recently met in a park but she don't know him enough, because he has memories that would put her in against him.

He was asking himself, how long is he's keep surviving a lawless city without getting a bullet on his head and keep working with the mafia. He ain't a goddamn associate, he's just a person who looks for a new life, away from the conflicts around the world.

But when he got involved working for the Russian lady, he never detected hostility in her presence since the day in the park. Alex felt cold around her, but he felt she could give him the only chance for escape from Roananpur, just if he still keeping his word.

Before he gets on his bed, he proceeded taking the first aid kit to heal his wounds before it gets infected.

It was a rough night, but tomorrow could be the first of those days Alex began to work for the main which of Roananpur. It's work for them or end up as a corpse in this lawless town.

* * *

_N/A: And so ends the second chapter, I know there was no shootout in this chapter but I promise the next chapter there will. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_The Hotel 'Red Star' is my original idea, because in the series, they didn't show what exactly the Hotel Moscow HQ looks like, so I decided that in my fic the headquarters would be in a hotel._

_Now, before I go, I know you are wondering "Is Rock gonna appear in this fic?" Honestly, I really don't know guys, I mean it's not I don't like him as the protagonist, is because I don't know him very well. I know what happened in the early chapters and why he decided to stay in Roanapur and working with the Lagoon Company._

_But the problem is... I don't know about his personality at all, not even his past. And I don't know how he could be useful when he joins Alex on his jobs, I know he takes charge on the negotiations but believe me, it would be complicated for that. I need time to think about that._

_In the meantime stay tuned for the next chapter. Please send a review if I'm doing good the new version, please._

_Well, I'm going to take a rest. Hope you are enjoying this story._

_See you later._


	3. Chapter 3: Take the Guns

_N/A: Before we continue, I'd like to thank the reviewers who enjoy my story, this motivates me a lot to continue._

_I want to thank Sword Divine Light for Beta this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Take the Guns.**

Alex is sitting at the canteen bar of the Da Nang Hotel. It's 8:17 AM and he's enjoying a breakfast of bacon, eggs, and a cup of coffee with sugar.

To his left, there were a sprawled set of plenty of pamphlets and brochures about various different tourist spots in Roanapur, and a large collection of empty bottles of whisky and wine of many different brands in front of Alex to decorate the bar. Three wooden tables with a green tablecloth and palm tree pattern were behind the bar. A Simple decoration for a bar within a two star hotel.

He was spending his time well in the morning, until the radio station, Roanapur News Radio, broadcast the morning news program.

Beginning with the social panorama: One of the neighborhoods in North Roanapur lacked energy for two days, and the resident families reported it to the mayor. There wasn't response from the city hall and affected neighborhoods' people were still waiting.

Suddenly, comes the police section: _"This morning, the Roanapur Police found a bagged corpse of a man in Bowonlet street. The causes of death and how long he has been deceased has not yet been confirmed, but the police affirmed the victim's body showed signs that he was victim of torture. The victim was-"_

"Excuse me, can you turn to another station please?" Alex said to the cook before the news finished with the statement.

The cook shrugged before he changed the radio station, this time to a pop-thematic radio, Shock Hits 104.1. The station was playing "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul.

There wasn't time for disgusting details.

The simple fact of hearing news of more crimes in Roanapur makes him lose appetite, but the real deal keeping Alex from eating his breakfast was that he begins to remember the latest mission with Balalaika and his fight with her. What he didn't know and didn't want to think is what she and her men had done to him to get information of the plans of the Gulf Cartel against Hotel Moscow.

Having pity for that poor bastard, a criminal who almost killed him in the alley, was unexpectedly new for Alex, he wasn't an obscure character like him, especially with the fact that he faced death by the hands of that cold Russian woman and her men.

He's still feeling pretty sick working with the Russians and their kind of jobs, but what else he could do? Working in a small stinky fast food restaurant to earn a mediocre salary? Hell no. This is just another step to getting a miserable life in this city.

He couldn't help but thank Balalaika for helping him to get a fair wage. He knows she's a dangerous mobster leader, but at least she gave this favor to him to help him survive in Roanapur.

"Excuse me, Mr. Morton?" A female voice called up.

He turned around, seeing the receptionist of the hotel with a phone in her hand.

"Someone is calling for you." She handed the phone to him.

"Hello?"

_"Good morning, Mr. Morton"_ Balalaika's voice rang out through the call _"How have you been?"_

"Having breakfast, miss." He answered, taking a sip of his coffee "What's up?"

_"My apologizes if I interrupted your breakfast, but now I have another job for you"_ She said _"Meet me at the warehouse at Pakong Dang Expressway"_ She hung up.

Alex gives back the phone to the receptionist, giving thanks, he finishes eating the bacon, and taking a last sip of his coffee he goes about paying the bill and leaves the hotel.

The weather was quite clear, unclouded in the sky and the morning sun shining strongly.

He gets into his Cadillac parked in the front of the hotel, turns the engine, on and pushes the pedal.

* * *

Alex was listening to "London Calling" by The Clash on Paranoid FM.

The expressway was not too far away from the city; the highway had two lanes with a ridge of grass. On the way there were a few houses, a gas station, and a small convenience store. The landscape is filled with grass and a few palm trees.

After driving one mile, he found the warehouse to the right. It was a large, lashed metallic building, the entrance had high doors, and on the side of the building there were platforms with ramps for the cargo trucks to unload the shipment.

Alex parked his Cadillac in the parking lot before entering the building.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the place was filled with shelves and wooden boxes stacked atop each other. Some workers were checking packages for the shipment, others by the forklifts loading the trucks with the cargo.

He found Balalaika accompanied by three of her men, talking with one of the workers.

Alex walked towards her, she spotted him before dismissing the worker to leave.

"It's nice to see you again" She said, looking at his face without wounds "It seems the mood to come back to work ignored the wounds from your latest job".

"Well, my face still hurts, but I can even chew my breakfast and taste my coffee." He said, chuckling a little.

Balalaika did not laugh, but she was keeping her smile on her face. She motions him to follow her.

"So how're your days in Roanapur, Mr. Morton?" She said as they walk around the warehouse.

"I'm not sure if I'm getting used to living in this city. The days aren't too rough as I thought, but when it gets to night, the shit gets the worst." He replied

"This city has its two faces," Balalaika said "But there's shadows in the brightest day."

"Heh, you could say that. Last night I heard a shoot out between the police and some thugs outside. Shots, sirens, and screams all night! I couldn't sleep very well!"

Balalaika chuckles "When you're around here, you'll get used to hearing noises like those."

He sighed "So, what do you need me to do, miss?" He asked.

"We're going to send some kind of stock to the guys of Sun Yee On Triad." She replied.

"Son Yu what?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"The Hong Kong Triad. The local division of the Chinese Mafia."

"So, are you doing business with those Chinese?"

"Those?" Balalaika said, frowning "Here, with them, 'those' sounds like an insult. We're talking about the highly dangerous Sun Yee On, the local Triad lead by a man called Mr. Chang. I suggest you don't disrespect the Triad or Mr. Chang."

He gulped "Sorry. So what's the stock you're talking about?"

"They're right here." They stopped, in front of them were three wooden boxes, each box had a brand which says 'Bronco Wine Company.'

"Wine?" He chuckled "What's happening? A dry law in Roanapur?"

Balalaika grinned and moved her head, commanding to one of her men.

One of the Russians with a crowbar opened one of the boxes.

Alex looked inside but all that was inside were bottles of wine. The Hotel Moscow member grabbed the wooden crate with bottles out of the box.

His eyes open wide when he discovers there was definitely more than wine.

There were FN FAL rifles inside of the box, they were aligned and supported by wooden rails, and the cartridges of ammunition were kept on plastic boxes.

"Damn, you have a lot of surprises." Alex said in surprise.

"Weapons with quality from Belgium and very expensive. I want these weapons clear and shiny when you give them to the Sun Yee On." Balalaika said.

"Me? I have to deliver these weapons by myself?" He complained.

She laughed "Of course not, Mr. Morton." She replied before turning her head "Владимир! Белинский! Иди сюда!" [**1**] She called to two persons who were checking other boxes. They walked until they stopped beside her "Meet Vladimir and Belinsky. They will go with you to do the job."

One of them was taller than Alex with short red hair, his attitude seemed cold without any expression on his face; The another one has the same height of Alex, he was bit skinnier than his partner, with long blonde hair tied in ponytail and seemed recently bearded. Unlike his partner, he seemed unworried but he seemed aware that he has to take his job seriously.

He bit his upper lip, anxiously "Um... Miss Balalaika. Is it okay that I'll be sticking with them?"

Balalaika raised her eyebrow "Is there any problem, Mr. Morton?"

"It's just, if it's okay that your men can be with an American like me?" He asked trying to be subtle "I mean... After all the shit that happened in the sixties between our countries... You think your men don't have ill-feelings with people like me?"

Balalaika was speechless, making Alex grow nervous. Alex and they were from different powerful countries, US and USSR respectively. Distinct cultures, styles of life, and politics and military still clashing with each other by the tension caused from the Cold War, so the Russians and the Americans hadn't had a too friendly relationship.

Balalaika shows her cold glare, but she knew he didn't mean to make her remember the events of when she was in the army.

"Be careful of and with your questions. We are here to do an important job, not talking about politics or reliving bad memories." She retorted.

He nodded with his head "Understood. Well, I'll get the job done."

"One more thing, Mr. Morton" She handed him a CZ 75 pistol. "The Gulf Cartel should know about the weapons and it's possible they might find you with them. You will need this."

He nodded, grabs the pistol and kept it on his pants.

Balalaika turned to Vladimir and Belinsky "Загрузите материал, товарищи! Вы знаете, что делать." [**2**]

The Russians nodded before carrying the boxes.

"My men will send you the directs as to where you're going to deliver the weapons to the Sun Yee On. Don't let anything happen to the weapons."

Hiding the fear on his face, he nodded until Balalaika left him, then he goes to help Belinsky carrying the last wooden box full of weapons.

Outside, Alex and Belinsky loaded the last box on a black Ram Dodge Van with its windows tinted, three front seats and the wall for behind.

They closed the back doors before they get in the vehicle, Belinsky in the passenger's seat, and Alex takes the driver's seat and the wheel. Vladimir end up sitting in the middle seat of the Van.

Alex turns the engine on and drives.

However, one worker was outside, smoking. He watches the Van driving away, abandoning the warehouse. Then, he walks to the payphone, presses some buttons and waits for the call until he heard the 'click' sound.

"Pablo, soy yo. Los rusos ya estan transportando la mercancia en un Van negro y se van dirigiendo a la ciudad. Ya saben que hacer." [**3**] The worker said in Spanish before he hung up.

* * *

Alex was driving through the streets of the city, feeling uncomfortable in the silence around with his companions. Alex thought he could turn on the radio and listen to some music with them to try to cool down the tension, but he didn't think it was a good idea.

He shook his head and he was about to turn the radio on, but he was interrupted when Belinsky spoke up.

"I wouldn't turn the radio on if I were you." He said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Last time, when I tried to listen some Rock music, he turned it off and with a punch he broke it." Belinsky laughed.

Alex turn to Vladimir "Why did you do that?"

Vladimir didn't answer.

"He just hates getting distracted when he's working." Belinsky replied.

"Punching the radio? That's a bit excessive."

Vladimir looked at Alex with a growl.

"Well, I want to hear some music while I'm doing my job, but in our organization there's no time for any kind of distractions." Belinsky replied.

"Ok, I get it. I just thought we chill out while doing our job." Alex sighed. He never thought they could be "serious" when they work.

"There will be another time for chilling out, but not now."

There was a moment of silence before Alex decided to change the subject of the conversation.

"So... What do you know about Mr. Chang?" He asked.

Belinsky raised his eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

Alex shrugged "I never heard the name before Miss Balalaika told me, like he must be someone important." He replied.

Shrugging, he decided to answer his question "He's the main leader of the Sun Yee On in Roanapur; One of the most violent men in the Chinese triads. An interesting man with an unknown backstory which makes him a myth in the criminal underworld." Belinsky said.

"But what relationship does Balalaika have with him?"

"It's classified, but I don't know exactly anyway."

Alex showed curiosity on his face "What is this "classified", the relationship of this guy with Balalaika?

Just before he could get the answer, when Alex was about to cross the crossroad. Two trucks, a white Chevrolet Silverado 1981 and a black Ford F-150 1985, blocked the way, facing each other.

Alex stepped on the brakes. By the sudden brake Alex and his companions almost clash their heads against the dashboard.

"What're those assholes doing?!" Belinsky shouted.

Alex saw by the rear-view mirror, two other trucks, a blue Ford Ranger 1987 and a red GMC Sierra 1984, blocking the back way.

His eyes wide open, he realized that it's an ambush.

Alex looked back on front when he saw the doors of the two vehicles opening. Revealing four people, armed with assault rifles of 5.56mm and 7.62mm caliber. They pointed their weapons at the van.

"EL CARTEL LES MANDA SALUDOS, PUTOS!" [**4**] One of them shouted in Spanish.

"GET DOWN!" Alex yelled before he and his companions ducked.

The attackers fired the assault rifles while some people that were on the streets ran and screamed in panic, abandoning the area.

The bullets bounced off the front of the vehicle, leaving many bullet holes and shattering the windshield.

"FUCK!" Alex cursed keeping his head down.

"WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Belinsky shouted.

Alex, without raising his head, managed to reach the car lever, he switched the lever to reverse before moving the van backward, escaping from the gunfire and heading to the two vehicles from the back way.

"HOLD ON!" Alex exclaimed, waiting for the impact that they will make, jumping from their seats.

The other ambushers who were still inside of their trucks blocking the escape, saw the van approaching fast towards them.

"AY CABRÓN, CUIDADO!" [**5**]

_'CRASH'_

'CRASH'

The impact was tremendous, due to the weight of the van with the arms shipment, had smashed the sides of the front of the trucks with severe damage.

Alex managed to go through the middle of the road block. Not stopping the van, he raised his head, seeing the attackers still firing but missing.

He turned the wheel, making a 'J turn', despite the van's weight, it managed to turn around. For that, they escaped the ambush.

"Carajo! Vamos muchachos! No dejen escapar esos hijos de la chingada!" [**6**] The leader shouted.

They went back into their trucks and began chasing their objective. Leaving behind the other two damaged trucks.

* * *

"Goddammit!" Alex snarled while driving as fast as the van allowed through the street. "How the hell they know we were there!?"

"I don't know!" Belisnky said, "It's impossible that they have knew where we were heading!.

Belinsky takes his Makarov pistol while Vladimir reloads his Skorpion vz. 61 submachine gun with extended magazine.

"Now what do we have to do with those assholes?" Alex asked.

"We have to lose them or waste them. We can't go to the rendezvous point with them, that could be a big trouble for us and the Triad." Belinsky replied.

Suddenly, they felt a collision in the rear of the van.

"Shit!" Alex saw by the rear-view mirror, the Mexicans were still chasing them, not giving up to steal the load of weapons.

One of them in the passenger seat, pokes out of the car window. He aims his AK-47 rifle to the van before shooting.

Alex was moving the van left and right, trying to elude the bullets. But as the van is broad it was hard to avoid getting hit.

Belinsky aims his pistol at the gunner and started firing but he only was hitting the car hood of the white Chevrolet since he had difficulty to keep his aiming.

Alex saw on his left the Ford F-150 beside. A guy with an MP5 aims at, Alex about to shoot him.

But Vladimir pushed Alex aside and fired the Skorpion at them. The Mexican gets hit in his chest before a bullet pierced him in his head, killing him as he slumped from his seat.

Vladimir fired his submachine gun at the driver, hitting all over his upper body as the blood stained the interior. The driver, now dead, hits his head against the horn before the vehicle gets out of control and crashed against a light post.

"Jesus! Thanks, pal!" Alex said showing his smile, he's very grateful Vladimir saved his ass.

Vladimir said nothing but he nodded.

While Belinsky was still firing at the white truck, the gunner was now firing at Belisnky.

He gets inside as the bullets almost hit him before reloading the Makarov pistol.

Alex while keeping driving, saw in front of the street a dark grey Ford Escort 1981 coming aggressively. He saw two guys popping out from the windows, and armed with pistols. They started shooting at the American and the Russians.

"AW SHIT!" Alex turn the wheel to the right from the crossroad, avoiding of crashing against the Ford.

The two vehicles continued chasing and firing at them, filling the van with bullets.

"Now I'm getting tired of those bastards!" Alex said, pissed "Vladimir! Take the wheel!" Alex takes his CZ 75 pistol from his pants.

At first Vladimir was confused, what is he going to do? But when Alex grabbed his pistol, Vladimir knows what he's up to. He leaned and grabs the wheel to maintain the vehicle straight.

Alex peeks out of the window and started shooting at the Ford which was pretty close of his distance. He started missing, but he managed to take down one of the Mexicans as he fell off the car and rolled on the street like a rag-doll.

Alex shoots the driver in his head before the car crashed against another parked vehicle.

He grinned before he gets inside and takes the wheel, thanking Vladimir for doing his favor.

Belinsky kept shooting the white Chevrolet, until he finally killed the gunner when the bullet hits him in the neck before he falls and is left hanging out the window.

The Russian sighed in relief but was out of luck when the driver moved the Chevrolet, hitting the Ram Dodge Van repeatedly. Alex almost lost his control of the wheel, almost crashing into a car which had passed on the road.

Alex grunted, right now they were on a highway and the last vehicle, the white Chevrolet Silverado, was on their tail and Belinsky was wasting his ammunition trying to shoot that motherfucker down, but the shots just reached into the vehicle's chassis.

The situation was getting desperate, Alex had to do something and fast, even if highly risky.

Alex looks at the wrong way of the road and moves the van to the left into it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Belinsky yelled, startled. Even Vladimir has a shocked look on his face.

"TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING!" Alex shouted, evading the cars one by one, avoiding crashing into them.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS HIGHWAY AT 80 MILES PER HOUR! YOU WILL MAKE US CRASH INTO EVERY CAR IN THIS LANE!"

"MAYBE US, OR MAYBE THAT CHASER. JUST CROSS YOUR FUCKING FINGERS!" Screamed Alex, turning his attention back to the road.

The Chevrolet was trying to ram against Alex and the van, but he too, was forced to dodge the passing cars before making an unsafe action first.

The driver decided to take a pistol and fire at them.

Alex was trying to avoid the Chevrolet and crashing into another car. He never considered using a car to make the truck crash with it, he never was a man of letting an entire family, or a single innocent man die.

Then he spotted the truckload in front, coming at them before the truck honked. Alex knew what to do.

He didn't move the van as the truck come closer and honked.

"OH SHIT!" Belinsky screamed, blocking his face with his arms.

Alex acted quickly and moves the van to the right, returning to the right way.

The driver is distracted by Alex's desperate move, but lost attention to everything in front of him. The truck crashes with the other truck's front, almost hitting the driver.

The Chevrolet suffers massive damage in the front, but the driver ended up smashed into the truck's debris. The truck passed by Alex and the van, leaving them behind.

Alex pulled over on the side of the road and turned the engine off. Everything was quiet then.

The trio were breathing heavily after the intense chase. Alex couldn't believe he did it, that truck almost crashed him, but he made to avoid it. He wanted to laugh just because they were all still breathing, but unfortunately his companions were not happy.

"Dude, what the fuck were you thinking?!" Belinsky in angry tone "You almost get us killed!" He wasn't so surprised, but still as angry before.

Vladimir was also pissed, showing his furrow eyebrows at Alex.

Alex between gasps, answered "What else could I do? That piece of shit had the advantage on us."

"But that was the most stupid thing you've ever done! Do you even imagine what could happen if it was us?!" Belinsky retorted.

Alex suddenly gets upset "Hey, you can shoot me in the head if you want! But thankfully we made it out alive and away from those assholes! So please calm the fuck down! That includes you, Vlad!"

Nobody said anything after his outburst, Belinsky didn't expected the American could have guts to shout to a mobster like him, not even Vladimir. But he was right, they are overreacting, in their organization they were not allowed to complain.

All they need is to take a break.

Belinsky sighed, leaning on his seat "Let's stay here for a while before we go to the rendezvous point. We still have time." He said, taking a hip flask and drink it to calm his nerves.

Alex and Vladimir agreed with him.

Minutes have passed while the Russian finally kept his cool.

"Hey, you think the load is fine?" Alex asked.

"What?" Belinsky raised a eyebrow.

"Our van was shot, I'm asking if one of the bullets hit our load?" He replied.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, I'm just saying, we should check our load to make sure we don't have a problem when we deliver to Mr. Chang. Being secure that some of the FN FAL didn't receive shots from the shootout."

He thought for a moment before sighing "Fine. I only listen to you 'cause you saved our asses.".

They get out, making their way to the back doors. They saw the van filled with bullet holes throughout the vehicle structure, the tinted windows were shattered and the sides were damaged by the multiple impacts with the Mexicans' vehicles.

"Jesus, it's gonna cost us a lot of money to repair the damage." Belinsky grunted.

"That van is yours?" Alex asked.

He shook his head "No, is just that I used to drive this thing at work, the black color is my favorite. Anyways, let's check the load at once, we don't have all day." The Russian replied.

Alex and Vladimir opened the back doors. Inside the boxes were still on its place, but they saw the bullets pierced into them.

"Vladimir, check all of the boxes if the weapons are intact." Belinsky said.

Vladimir nodded as he gets inside, he opens one of the boxes, they're fine, then he opens the another, a bullet pierced the box but luckily the stock isn't damaged.

When he open the last box, he grunted and shaking his head.

"What? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

Vladimir takes the two FN FAL rifles and showed to them. One rifle has the bullet stuck on the shell deflector and the other the handguard was also hit.

Belinsky puts his hand on his face "Goddammit."

"Mr. Chang is not gonna be satisfied with this." Alex added.

"We were suppose to deliver all these weapons in good shape until the fucking Mexicans shot our stock."

"Look on the bright side, at least the rest are fine and in good shape."

"Not all of them." Belinsky corrected.

Alex sighed "So what's the plan now?"

"There's nothing we can do about it, we don't have much time. Mr. Chang is waiting for us at this moment for sure."

Alex nodded of understanding "At least we have an explanation for him, or we could throw away these damaged guns. They wouldn't work for nobody."

"Yeah..."

* * *

At 4 km to the northwest, outside of the city, Alex and his temporary partners reached an old foundry building, built with bricks, two large metal gates, and with some broken glass windows. Alex thinks the building was stable from a long time ago, despite its rusty look.

The foundry building seemed as if somehow, years ago, it went bankrupt, its production ceased and wasn't rescued by another company. The former workers never got back to work in this place, now is was just another ghost place.

Alex stopped the van in front of the metal gates "Is this the place?" He asked.

Belinsky nodded "Make them know it's us."

Alex honks the van.

The metal doors are opened and Alex drives inside of the old foundry.

The place was dark but the daylight illuminates inside a bit.

Alex stopped the vehicle when he meets the Sun Yee On Triad. There were 5 or 6 men, each member was dressed in dark suits and armed with different weapons, talking about huge security, there was also two black BMW 1985 with the lights on, and a dark green Chevrolet Chevy Van 1980.

Alex saw one person, smoking a cigarette, just ahead, knowing that he must be the boss, he's around like 30-years-old, very young with his short dark hair, he's wearing the same dark suit like the members but he wears a long dark coat on top, also a light beige long scarf like he's actually the real boss of the Mafia but in the US. And finally, his sunglasses.

There's no doubt he's Mr. Chang, the leader of the Triad

"Geez, now that explains why you were delayed." Mr. Chang said when he saw the van damaged.

They get out from the vehicle and walked towards the boss of the Triad.

"We're sorry for keeping you waiting, Mr. Chang. We've had problems with the Gulf Cartel on our way." Belinsky replied.

"Them again? Man, I wish I could help with your boss but I don't want the Mexicans doing the same with us." Mr. Chang said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Just history, they're not gonna bother us anymore, for now."

Then, Mr. Chang eyed Alex, he doesn't look like one of the Hotel Moscow by his dress and his look. "You don't look like a tourist, you are new in their group?", He asked.

"He's just working for us." Belisnky answered.

Alex greeted him "Alex Morton, it's nice to meet you Mr. Chang."

Mr. Chang smiled "Ah, you are the American who Balalaika talked about."

"Miss Balalaika told you about me?" Alex inquired, a little surprised.

Mr. Chang nodded "She told me about that day in the park, it was kind of stupid what you did, but you got her attention. You got lucky she didn't put you a bullet in your heart, if she thought you were one of the Mexicans." He chuckle.

Alex sighed in frustration "I rather not remember it." He replied

"Anyway, let's get down the business. Where have you got the weapons?" Mr. Chang asked.

"They're in the back." Belisnky said, pointing the van with his thumb.

Mr. Chang nodded, he turned to two of his men, "All right gentlemen, take the guns."

They nodded at his boss as they went to unload the stock, with a little help from Vladimir.

"So tell me Alex." Mr. Chang said at the foreigner, "Has Miss Balalaika treated you well?".

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. She offered me this job, well paid, to forget I would find a normal job, which I would not last long in with this place. But I guess she helped me enough so I could live longer. Although I have to be careful to not screw up her business."

Mr. Chang grabbed his cigarette between his fingers. "I would recommend that. If you make any mistakes, she would send an assassin to slit your throat while you're sleeping."

Alex shivered a little, he never thought Miss Balalaika would do that.

After the two Sun Yee On members checked the boxes, one of them walked towards to their boss, he whispered at him until Mr. Chang showed his neutral look.

"It's seems we had two missing FN FAL rifles in one of the boxes. I assume you have explanation, gentlemen."

Belinsky and Alex looked each other, knowing they have to tell him the truth.

"The two rifles were shot when the Mexicans chased us, they ambushed us and hit us with bullets and smashed into our van." Alex said. "They didn't work anymore so we decided to throw them away."

"We feel sorry for the inconvenience" Belinsky added.

"Well, judging by the van, it's logical. I believe you but I'd like to hear how you escaped from those morons. I'm not very busy today, so I still have time to listen to anything you have to say about it, fellas." Mr. Chang said with his smile.

Alex looked at Belinsky wondering if he should bother to tell him of what he did, Belinsky shrugged in response.

Alex sighed "All right then, this is what happened...".

(five minutes later)

After Alex told Mr. Chang the final part of the story, he burst out laughing.

"Are you serious? That's what you did, Alex?" He asked between his fits of laughter.

Alex grunted while he nodded with his head.

"I can't believe it! I should've seen your faces, that was really messed up!" Mr. Chang finish his laugh, sighing, "Man, you are crazy, Alex. My friends will die laughing when they're gonna hear this story, especially 'Two Hands'." He put his cigarette between his lips, "All right, gentlemen. Since our American friend made my day, here's your pay.".

Mr. Chang calls to one of his men. The one who holds a sports bag handed it to his boss. He opens the bag revealing it was full of money.

Mr. Chang took a couple of wads of money "This is for you, Alex." He throws the money and Alex catches. While the Sun Yee On members give the money to the Russians.

"I will be honest, you are an interesting person. Maybe I could find a job for you, I'd like to see what an American is capable of for some of the jobs for me and my boys."

"Actually, I'm Scottish American." Alex replied, still holding the money Mr. Chang gave him.

Meanwhile the Triad loaded the last wooden box on the Chevy Van.

"Boss, the load is ready" One of Mr. Chang's men said.

"Well, I take my leave then. It was a pleasure to meet you all, especially you, Al", He said to the American. He makes his way towards his car as one of his men opened the door for him "By the way, don't worry if Miss Balalaika finds out, we'll be in contact, she wouldn't mind since we're partners. Take care.".

Mr. Chang entered the vehicle, the bodyguard closes the door and gets in the driver seat. The rest entered in their vehicles before abandoning the place.

Alex sighed before looking at his companions, looking at him. He thinks it's about the part of the money he's holding.

"Um... You know, maybe I should give this to you." He said handing the wads of money.

Belinsky shook his head, holding up his hand "No, keep it, it's just for you. It's our greeting for keeping us alive and smiling at last.", He said, with his smile. Vladimir showed his small smile showing his agreement.

Alex smiled and he kept the money in his pocket.

"Well, now our job is done, we can take you back to your Hotel, you must be pretty tired after all this mess." Belinsky said.

Alex nodded in agreement "Yeah, thank you."

* * *

It was sunset before the buildings turned on the lights, illuminating the night like always.

Belinsky this time was driving while Alex was in the passenger seat and Vladimir stayed in the middle. When they finally reached the Da Nang Hotel, Belinsky pulled over the van in front of the building.

"Well, here we are. We'll tell Balalaika about our success, you need to take a rest." Belinsky said.

"Thanks for the ride, Belinsky." Alex said when he was about to open the door.

"One thing, Alex" For the first time, the Russian said his name "When we met in the warehouse, we thought you would be like those capitalist in your country, but I think we were misunderstood by you. If you need anything, you can call us, it was nice working with you." He held up his hand, for a hand-shake.

Alex's smile widened and he accepted, then shook hands with Vladimir who also shows his friendly smile.

"See you later, fellas." He gets out, his new friends driving away and he enters his hotel.

When he enters his room, he decided to sleep in his bed, he was wondering what he should expect? First he works for Hotel Moscow, and now with the Triad, it could be restless, but at least he could earn a lot of money.

When he met Mr. Chang, he seemed a cool guy, friendly and calm. But also thought back to Balalaika. She's one of the first mob bosses who gave him a job, so she probably wouldn't tolerate if Alex works for another mob boss, rival or not. Maybe both are associates, but Alex kept his word about not failing her, so working for Mr. Chang is some kind of fail on his word with her?

There's also the fact that Mr. Chang told him he shouldn't worry about it, and he and Balalaika were partners. But still, he wasn't sure what kind of relationship they both had? Alex wondered if he could ask Balalaika or Mr. Chang personally, but his confidence in both was still too new.

Roanapur is really a city rounded by rival mob clans, but also with alliances, fragile alliances. But this city can be treacherous, not even merciful for those who choose more than two different sides. That was another of the many more harder lesson Alex learned in Roanapur today, there's a lot more tomorrow.

* * *

_N/A: And that's all for chapter 3. Alex meets Mr. Chang. In case you are asking, "When Alex will meet the Lagoon Company?", Don't worry, he will meet them, especially Revy... Soon._

_About the "Cold War" Let's say that my story takes place before the Cold War ended and the communism in Russia, maybe you're asking, what year? Well, I wanted to make clues through the story but I guess I will get straight to the point. It takes place in 1989. I loved the 80's and I always wanted to make a Black Lagoon fanfic which takes place in the 80's._

_I hope you all liked this chapter, with shootouts like I promised in the previous chapter. And the two characters who became friendly with the protagonist._

_Please don't forget to review, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! And if you have any ideas for my story, let me know._

_Before I go, here's the translation of the sentences in English I marked in numbers._

_[**1**] Vladimir! Belinsky! Come here!_

_[**2**] Load the stock, comrades! You know what to do._

_[**3**] Pablo, it's me. The Russians are already transporting the stock in a black van and heading into the city. You know what to do._

_[**4**] THE CARTEL SAYS HELLO, FUCKERS!_

_[**5**] OH SHIT, LOOK OUT!_

_[**6**] FUCK! COME ON BOYS! DON'T LET THOSE SONS OF BITCHES ESCAPE!_

_Until then, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2014 :)._

_See ya._


End file.
